


Lotus x Daffodil

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, XiCheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: What happened after the other xicheng fic!
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Lan XiChen
Kudos: 33





	Lotus x Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 for fic and present to @billacookie

Jiang cheng was not himself right now.. getting that note from his sister after so long, made him feel something. He was just laying on xichen's bed, the other off doing his duty. 

Lan Xichen was secretly away to pick out a very special gift, and of course he goes and rushes to jiang cheng. 

"I'm back."   
xichen said softly, opening the doors to his room, he was happy to see the other still there. 

"Welcome back."   
Jiang cheng leaned up, a small smile on his face, he missed xichen a lot. 

"Did you miss me?"   
Xichen can't help but chuckle as cheng's face is flushed. "Shut up.." 

Xichen goes to hug cheng and the other lets him and they fall asleep. 

•••

Days pass and jiang cheng thinks they are drifting apart.. his boyfriend nowhere to be seen. he's scared and runs into the back of gusu. 

"Jiang cheng."   
He turns around when he hears his name, eyes going wide, tears rolling down his face, seeing xichen.. on one knee! for /him/!

"Lan x-xichen??"   
He spoke the other's name with a startle, he was /NOT/ expecting this. 

"Will you marry me?" 

Lan xichen hands out a box, inside was a purple and blue ring. 

Jiang cheng nodded, taking the box and putting it on. 

"Yes!"   
He's blushing so hard, but pulls xichen up and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this one too!


End file.
